Lights, Camera, Action
by QueenAisha
Summary: Summary: Movie star Misaki Suzuhara is tired of her overly glamorous life, she just want to be normal but with a model mom, and a popular reporter for an aunt, that won’t be easy and neither will falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Movie star Misaki Suzuhara is tired of her overly glamorous life, she just want to be normal

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer.

The petite brown haired girl walked into her science teacher's room after everyone had left the school. He smiled up at her kindly, like he always had. "Kim," he said. "What are you doing here so late?" she didn't answer. "Miss the bus?" she shook her head, her house was in walking distance.

He looked at her, she had spoken to him a few times, but the other teachers said she never spoke, but it was different for him, he could hardly get her to stop once she started. Kimberly Ann Harris. She was secretive, sweet and very beautiful.

She had shoulder length brown hair that curled under her chin and feathered bangs that brushed against her forehead. She had big blue eye that bore into his soul, he tried not to look directly into his eyes, and she made him feel a way that no teacher should feel about his student. He tried to ignore the feelings he harbored for the young girl, but it was getting harder and harder each day.

"I…umm…" she whispered, he looked at her.

"What's the matter Kim?" he asked and was shocked when she launched herself at him, her arms were wrapped around him tightly, he should have let go, should have pushed her away, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. "What's wrong?"

"I know…" she told him. "I've always known but, I didn't wanna believe It." she pressed against him and pressed her face against his neck. "I know how you feel about me."

He stiffened, hoping she would never know. "Kim…I…"

"Don't deny it Mr. Connor…" she mumbled. "I see how you look at me…how you wont look at my eyes, and you call me 'Kim' while the teachers say 'Kimberly' or 'Kimberly Ann' you love me. So don't deny it." She kissed him deeply. "Because I love you too."

"Kim…" he whispered, running his hands over her back. "I don't think…"

She interrupted him and for the first time in a long time, he looked into those sky blue eyes. "Don't think." She told him. "Just kiss me."

They moved closer together, their lips touched softly and their kiss quickly deepened, before he knew it, he had everything cleared off the desk, and was laying Kim on top of it.

"Ok, that's a wrap." The director said. "Mr. Connor" and "Kim" got off the desk.

"How do you think it went Misaki?" he asked as they walked off the set together.

"Fine Nathan." She said "You're a great teacher."

"And you are a good student."

Nathan Cater was 17, and Misaki Suzuhara was 12, but neither looked their ages, Nathan looked older and Misaki looked younger, which made them perfect for the roles and perfectly legal. They were both consenting teens and had known each other for a long time.

She sat down and took off her brown wig, her red tresses pinned beneath it. "A+ is gonna be a hit." A+ was the movie they were working on together. Misaki played Kimberly Ann Harris, a quiet student in an abusive home who falls for her science teacher.

Nathan played Sean Connor, a new teacher who goes to work at a private school and takes an interest in Kimberly after finding he's the only one who can make her talk. "Wanna go out for ice cream?" he asked, he had taken her out plenty of times after recording.

"Not today." She answered, brushing her hair. "I have to keep Kim as thin as possible. But I will when this is over."

"I'll hold you too that." He told her. "Going to see your mother?"

"Yeah," she told him. "Hikaru is taking me." Hikaru was Misakis manager and surrogate mother. Her mother, Shuko was a model and took too much time dieting and taking pictures. She never doubted Shuko loved her, but she doubted Shuko was ever ready for a child of even had the time it took to care for one. Hikaru gave Misaki all the time in the world and never skipped out on her birthdays, giving her the best parties ever.

Hikaru picked her up at promised and they left in her car. With its tinted windows, it was perfect to ride in because no one saw Misaki and the car wasn't as noticeable as a limousine.

"Have fun little lady?" Hikaru asked and covered her crimson eyes with dark glasses.

"Yeah," Misaki answered, feeling like a child whose parent was asking her about her day at school. "Everything was fine.

Hikaru turned to the station Misaki liked and asked, "So…how'd it go with Nathan?"

Misaki giggled, knowing what the question meant. "He was a perfect gentleman."

"Good," Hikaru laughed. "I don't have to hurt him." They drove to her mothers' studio and Hikaru walked with Misaki inside to the dressing room.

"Hi mom." Misaki said softly, after opening the door. Shuko looked away from her vanity mirror and smiled. She shoed her make up artist away and invited Misaki inside.

"Hey sweetie," she said hugging her daughter. "How've you been?"

"Fine," Misaki answered. "We're still filming A+, but it's going really well."

"Still filming?" she asked. "How long does one movie take?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "It's not like we're taking pictures, we have a lot of scenes to shoot, and editing…it takes a while."

"Okay, okay…" Shuko said not wanting to fight with her daughter. "Is Hikaru taking care of you? Is she feeding you right?"

Misaki nodded yes to her mothers questions then added. "Someone has to."

"Just what does that mean?" Shuko asked, hurt.

"Nothing…" Misaki whispered. "Are you coming to my birthday party?"

"When is it?"

Misaki's eyes widened slightly "Tomorrow." She told her. "I'll be 13…you have to be there…"

"Damn…" Shuko whispered then looked at her daughter apologetically "Misaki I…" Before she could finish her sentence, Misaki had kicked a table over. "Misaki!"

"Don't 'Misaki' me!" she yelled. "You do this all the time!"

"I'll be there next year, I promise."

"You promised last year! And the year before that!"

Shuko stood, fed up with her daughters' attitude. "I'll try to be there but…"

Misaki stopped her "But, something will come up, and you'll be busy…too busy for me." Misaki left, slamming the door behind her, she ran past Hikaru and her mother's agent, Athena. Hikaru followed her, and Athena ran to check on Shuko.

Misaki got in the car and slammed the door shut. "Okay munchkin," Hikaru said getting in the drives seat. "I take it that didn't go well."

Misaki's hands were clenched and trembling. "I hate her…" she growled. "I wish she wasn't my mother."

_She's not_. Hikaru thought. _In a way…I am. _Hikaru drove; she had been there since Truth.  That was the first Movie Misaki had stared in when she was little. Misaki had played Lilium Jones. A seven year old that had been adopted. She goes in search of the mother who gave her up and is living nearby.

She had suffered with Misaki who had to starve herself to play Trust. And where was Shuko while Misaki was starving, over working herself or this times she needed a hug, a word of praise, or needed someone to brush her hair? Where was Shuko when Misaki couldn't sleep and needed someone to rub her back until she fell asleep? She was busy, that's where she was.

**At the house: **

Misaki opted not to live in a mansion, it was too noticeable. She and Hikaru lived in a nice house, in a nice neighborhood. Misaki flopped down the couch and Hikaru sat next to her "What's wrong?"

Misaki sighed and mumbled "I'm tired of being famous..." She responded. "I wanna be normal."

"Hat to break it to you cookie," Hikaru said. "But no one in this family is normal."

Misaki laughed softly and hugged Hikaru tightly. "I know…but I want to be… Hikaru…I want to know what it's like."

Hikaru stroked her client's soft red hair. "You're an actress," she told her. "And a damn good one… Make it happen."

Misaki looked up at Hikaru and smiled. "Yeah…" she whispered. "You're right."

"I always am."

**Later:**

Nathan came into the house "I got your message." He said when Misaki answered the door. "What's up?"

"I have an idea." She told him. "I want to teak a break…and I want you to teak it with me."

"A break?" he asked confused. "A break from what? From A+?"

She nodded. "Not just A+." she smiled. "From everything. From movies, from publicity, from fame, from my mother even."

"And do what?" he didn't know if she had gone crazy or what, "What will you do outside of this?"

"Simple," she said cheerfully. "Go to school."

A/N: That's the first chapter. R&R please.


	2. real life

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer.

Misaki sat in the back seat of Hikaru's car, next to Nathan. She looked in her compact mirror once again, making sure her blonde wig looked real, she hardly recognized herself in the blonde curls, hazel eyes and freckles.

No shoes she found and no shoes she owned could make her look much taller, as long she didn't look like "Superstar" Misaki Suzuhara, she was fine.

She looked at her school ID which had the picture of her the way she was now and a fake name. Autumn Newman, Nathan's ID said Kevin Newman, they would be brother and sister, which was awkward to them after playing lovers so many times on the big screen.

Neither knew how Hikaru pulled it off and neither asked, knowing she wouldn't tell them. Misaki looked at her "brother" who was also disguised with the same brown eyes as her, and a slightly darker shade of blonde hair.

Nathan smiled and kissed her forehead like he had been doing since they met, for the first three years, it made her blush. "You still wanna do this?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Positive."

Nathan nodded; he wondered how he and Misaki would make it in the real world. In their Hollywood lifestyle, they kept each other sane, he wondered if they'd have to do that now.

Hikaru stopped at the school and let them out. "Take care of your sister!" she called out to Nathan as he led Misaki in the schoolyard.

"Just imagine it's a movie," Nathan whispered to Misaki who was a tad nervous. "You can do this." She smiled at him and let him walk her into the school after looking into her mirror once more and making sure her wig looked real.

**Inside:**

Kotaro sat as his table, bored, there was nothing interesting going on today, besides, he was tired. The teacher came in and announced that there would be a new student joining them.

A small blonde girl walked into the classroom, and Kotaro's head shot up to look at her, she smiled at him and was followed by a blond boy, Kotaro wondered who he was.

"Everyone," the teacher said. "This is Autumn Newman, and her Brother, Kevin Newman." Both children were pretty silent. "Autumn," the teacher said to the girl "Go sit by Kotaro…class, Kevin will not be joining us, he was just dropping off his sister, but he will be going to the upper school." She said when she saw the girls staring.

Autumn looked around the room and Kotaro raised his hand, she smiled slightly and walked over to the empty seat beside him. "Hi," Kotaro said politely as her brother left the classroom.

"Hello." She said, smiling, he couldn't help but notice she looked familiar, he wondered if he had seen her somewhere before. "I'm Mi-Autumn…"

"I'm Kotaro." He said reaching out to shake her hand. She smiled and shook his hand. He could have sworn he'd seen her before.

"Quiet over there!" the teacher scolded. _Autumn_ and Kotaro were quiet for the rest of the class.

**At Lunch:**

Kotaro sat down at a table and his best friend Tamayo sat next to him. "So," she said softly. "Who was that girl?" she asked, looking at him.

"What girl?" he asked.

"The blonde one from class."

"Oh." He said, realizing who she meant. "You mean Autumn?" Tamayo nodded. "She's a new student."

"Oh really?" Tamayo asked.

Kotaro nodded and looked around the cafeteria, he saw Autumn sitting alone. "Hey!" he called, waving her over. Autumn stood and walked over.

"Hi Kotaro." She said.

"Hi," he said smiling at her. Tamayo punched his shoulder; he winced and looked at her. "This is Tamayo, my friend."

"Hello Tamayo." Autumn said cheerfully and waved.

"Wanna sit with us?" Kotaro asked.

Autumn nodded and sat across from them. She opened her lunch that she brought from home. "Wow…" Tamayo said, suddenly, the cafeteria food seemed unappetizing. "Where'd you get that from?" she asked.

"I made it this morning." She said smiling.

"You did?" Kotaro asked.

"Yes," Autumn said. "I had to get up early, but I didn't mind."

"So what school did you go to before coming here?" Tamayo asked, chancing the subject.

Autumn looked at them then stared down, picking at her lunch. "This is the first real school I've ever been to." She said. "My brother and I have been home schooled our whole lives. _That's not a lie._ She thought. _Nathan and I have never been to a real school…always home school. _

"Seriously?" Kotaro asked, a little surprised Autumn nodded and picked at her lunch a little more. "Well…" he said. "How do you like it so far?" he asked.

"I like it." She said, looking up at him and smiling. "I like it a lot so far."

"I think home school sounds nice." Tamayo said. "You get to sleep in late."

"Not Kevin and I." Misaki told her. "We had to be in bed at a certain time and up every morning to work out."

"Wow," Tamayo said, "that makes it sound less…"

"Less appealing?" Autumn asked. Tamayo nodded.

"Hey?" she started. "Can you…"

"Can I what?"

"Let me have some of your lunch?" Tamayo asked hopefully. Autumn giggles and gave her a bit of everything in her lunch box.

"Would you like some Kotaro?" Autumn asked.

"Oh, no thanks." Kotaro said politely.

"Take it!" Tamayo insisted. "It's delicious!"

"I can't take her lunch Tamayo, she has to eat something."

"Hey Autumn," Tamayo asked. "Can I have his?"

"Tamayo!" Kotaro scolded.

Autumn giggled. "How about I make you both lunch tomorrow?"

"I'd Love it!" Tamayo said enthusiastically. "So would Kotaro."

"Hey I never said that!" he said, mad at Tamayo for speaking for him.

"So, you wanna be mean and decline this nice girl's offer?" Tamayo asked.

Autumn looked at him with a bit of a sad look. "You mean you don't want anything?" she sounded sad.

"No!" Kotaro said waving his hands defensively. "I didn't say that either!"

"Good." Autumn said smiling. "I'll make lunch for you tomorrow then."

Kotaro sighed, defeated, how bad could it be? Letting her make lunch for him, Tamayo was stuffing her face with the food she was given, so apparently, the girl could cook.

**After school:**

Tamayo, Kotaro and Misaki still cleverly disguised as Autumn Newman, stood in the school yard together. "Kevin!" Autumn cheered when she saw her brother coming from the upper school, she got up and ran to him, hugging him, and she pulled him to Tamayo and Kotaro and introduced them all.

"I have to wait for my sister." Kotaro said. "She goes to the lower school."

"I'm the only one here without a sibling." Tamayo said pouting playfully.

"You can have my sister if you want." Kevin said, Autumn pouted and crossed her arms, her new friends laughed and Kevin hugged her, she smiled and hugged back.

"Here comes my sister" Kotaro said when he saw a little red beret and black hair.

"Hi Kotaro." Said his sister, running towards him, holding her book bag.

"Hatoko," Kotaro said motioning to the new children. "This is Kevin and Autumn."

Hatoko looked at them to say hello but her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She moved closer to Autumn and stood on her toes for a better look; Autumn backed away and looked at the little girl. "Wow." Hatoko whispered, "Can I have your autograph?!" she said excitedly.

Misaki stiffened, had her cover been blown by a little girl?

"Hatoko!" Kotaro scolded. "You're being rude."

"But Kotaro," Hatoko said, her eyes big and excited, "It's Misaki Suzuhara! The movie star!" Several heads turned in their direction.

"No she's not." Kevin said.

"No she's not." Kotaro said.

"No I'm not!" Autumn said, panicking.

"You even sound like her." Hatoko argued.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said. "I just have a cold." She said and coughed.

Hatoko narrowed her eyes and stood on her toes once more, she sighed, disappointed "I guess you're right, Misaki Suzuhara is way cuter, but you do resemble her."

"Hatoko!" Kotaro scolded.

"No, it's fine." Autumn laughed and relaxed. "Who is Misaki Suzuhara?" she asked, hoping to keep up the charade.

"Hatoko's favorite movie star." Kotaro answered.

"I can't believe you've never heard of her!" Hatoko said. "Her movies are on TV all the time! She's been acting since she was three and starred in her first movie when she was seven and… it's her birthday today." Hatoko said whipping out an envelope. "I wanna mail this to her Kotaro."

"Don't be silly." Kotaro said.

"If she hasn't answered your letters by now, she's never going to." Tamayo told her.

"She might!" Hatoko said her face red. "She's just very busy."

"I'm not taking you to mail it." Kotaro said, Hatokos little hands started to tremble and a tear fell.

"I'll mail it for you." Autumn offered.

"You will?" Hatoko said hopefully.

"Don't encourage her." Kotaro said.

"I don't mind, the post office is on the way home." Autumn said smiling.

Hatoko hugged her. "Thank you so much!" she handed her the envelope, "Now, be careful with it, I want it just like that when she gets it, ok?"

"Okay." Autumn said and looked up when she heard a car horn honk. "Our mom's here."

"Yeah, we better go." Kevin said and pulled his sister to the car.

"You two have a nice day?" Hikaru asked when she pulled away from the school.

"It was okay." Nathan answered and looked up when he heard the envelope being ripped open. "What are you doing Misaki?"

"Hush!" she scolded. "It's for me anyways." She pulled out a birthday card, a blue one covered in stars that said. "To someone special." in glittering letters. She opened it and laughed when confetti fell out and the song "All Star" started to play. (A/N: I don't own the song either) and started to read.

_Happy 13__th__ to the greatest actress_

_In the world Misaki Suzuhara,_

_From your biggest fan,_

_Hatoko Kobayashi._

_Good Luck on you movie,_

_I hope you're happy and_

_Have a great birthday._

Misaki slowly closed the card and was shocked when teardrops hit the card, she hardly cried, how strange she was brought to tears by a mere birthday greeting from a small child who seemed to be her biggest fan. But it also surprised her that that same child remembered her birthday and sent her a card when her own mother didn't.

"Misaki?" Nathan asked sitting up straight when he saw her crying. "What's wrong?" she didn't respond, so he pulled her close.

"Pest." Misaki whispered.

"What?" Nathan asked. Hikaru looked at them though the rearview mirror. "Who's a pest?"

"That little girl…Hatoko." Misaki answered, her voice shaking. "But she's so nice…why do this for me? Is there something I can do?" Misaki asked and looked at Nathan. "I want her to know I appreciate this."

"Wait a few days." Nathan said and picked up the envelope and pointed to the return address. "Then write her a letter, and send her an autographed picture or something."

Misaki looked at Nathan and back to the card, she'd do something. But it would have to be more than just a letter.

A/N: sorry it took so long and sorry for making Hatoko so OOC. R&R please.


End file.
